In an integrated circuit having a protection circuit for absorbing or removing electric charges at the time of applying an Electro Static Discharge (ESD), it is difficult to operate with high reliability the protection circuit in order to place priority on normal operation. There are some cases in which elements to be protected fundamentally operate at the time of applying an ESD and in consequence of it, the operation of the protection circuit stops.